garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Bride and Broom (Garfield and Friends)
:This article is about the episode from Garfield and Friends. For the episode from The Garfield Show, see Bride and Broom (The Garfield Show episode). Bride and Broom is an episode from the fifth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis When a warlock does not want to marry a witch, the witch tries to get Jon Arbuckle to take his place. Plot At a mansion on a hilltop one night, a warlock named Cecil leads a witch named Lorelei back to her mansion after their date. Cecil states the two have been dating for 30 years to which Lorelei proposes her hand in marriage, however Cecil chickens out and runs away, not ready for marriage. Frustrated, Lorelei goes out for a ride to cool down and also finds another man she hopes to marry. At the same time in a city park, Jon, Garfield and Odie are taking an evening walk with Jon commenting that Garfield didn't steal all the lasagna from a nearby vendor and thinks he's learning self control. However it's revealed that Garfield took the whole cart from the vendor, which he's forced to give back. Meanwhile Lorelei arrives at the park looking for a man and spots Jon, believing him to be the perfect man. She then hides behind a tree and changes into a younger woman which Jon is immediately smitten with much to Garfield and Odie's surprise. When the two go out to dinner, Garfield and Odie follow them. Odie asks what's wrong and Garfield reminds Odie of when was the last time a beautiful woman asked Jon out which was never and suspects something's not right. The two manage to find Jon and Lorelei where she reveals her true self and captures Jon, intending for him to be her husband with Garfield and Odie following. At her mansion, Lorelei has imprisoned Jon in a cage and is dead set on marrying. Meanwhile at the mountain base, Cecil is figuring out how to rekindle with Lorelei and decides on getting her a gift. He then spots Garfield and Odie and decides on capturing them for Lorelei. A chase later ensures around the mountain while Lorelei's friend Frankie is about to tie the vows. After a good amount of chasing, Garfield and Odie finally reach the mansion where Cecil also sees the wedding between Lorelei and Jon. Encouraged by Garfield, Cecil crashes the wedding where he admits to Lorelei that he wants to marry him and the two quickly rekindle and marry. Lorelei also frees Jon when Garfield requests it and the three quickly escape. Back on the street, the three stop to catch their breath when they spot Lorelei and Cecil flying on a broom toward their honeymoon while dropping a bouquet on Jon's face. Afterwards, Jon says that if he spots another woman commenting him, he's going to run the other direction. Just then another woman sees Jon and comments him and true to his word, he runs thinking she's another witch. It turns out the woman and her friend were real with them wondering what just happened and head off to a beauty contest. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Odie *Lorelei *Cecil Minor Characters *Lasagna Vendor *Frankie (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Women (voiced by Susan Silo) Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5 Category:Garfield and Friends